The Melancholy of Yaoi Club
by NeverLanderGirl
Summary: Bulan ini, untuk merayakan ulang tahun Karma Akabane, Klub Yaoi memutuskan untuk membuat doujin antologi Harem Karma. Sayangnya Nagisa dan Kirara berdebat soal apakah Karma jadi uke atau seme...Itu, atau Nagisa sedang tidak ingin diship dengan yang lain selain sang ketua klub yaoi? High School, Gekkan Homo Universe! Nagisa x Kirara.


**The Melancholy of Yaoi Club**  
by NeverLanderGirl  
Characters by Matsui  
 _2016 . 02_

~Spin Off from Gekkan Homo, Yaoi Bunkatsu!~  
Nagisa x Kirara  
Hint of Rio x Manami

* * *

"COBA TEBAK!" Yuzuki Fuwa, wakil ketua klub Yaoi menggeser pintu ruang klub mereka keras-keras, melambaikan segepok kertas. "Doujin RenIso event November kemarin sudah kelar~! Sudah kuperiksa tone dan liningnya, dan typo...SIAP DIUPLOAD!"

"BANZAAII!" klub Yaoi bersorak sementara Yuzuki membagi-bagikan doujinshi-doujinshi itu ke para anggotanya yang berjumlah lima orang, termasuk Fuwa sendiri. Tiba-tiba Kirara menggebrak meja, dan sebagai ketua klub, semua langsung senyap menatapnya.

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahun si setan merah itu," Kirara melirik Nagisa dingin. "Dan masih belum ada bahan! Bagaimana tanggung jawabmu, Shiota."

"Aku tidak akan bergerak. Aku butuh uke-Karma—"

"Seme-Karma—"

"Uke."

"Seme."

" _Uke_."

" _Seme_."

Hening lagi. Semua tegang menunggu perseteruan antar ketua klub dengan story-board writer mereka. Sebentar lagi ulang tahun Karma Akabane, dan Nagisa Shiota tidak mau mengumpulkan bahan karena entah kenapa dia ingin doujin kali ini berisi Uke-Karma. Kirara, sementara itu, ingin bocah begal berambut merah itu jadi Seme.

"Januari kemarin kita buat AsaKaru, dan Akabane sudah jadi uke, jadi akan adil kalau dia jadi seme di ulang tahunnya." Debat Kirara tajam.

"Jangan mempersulit hidupku, Kiraracchi," Nagisa mengangkat tangan. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi tiap Karma di sekitarku dia selalu memasang wajah _uke_ , dan memotretnya diam-diam itu hampir tidak mungkin, bisa-bisa jatuh korban."

Tegang sekali. Ini benar-benar perkara serius. Tentu saja Karma susah memasang wajah seme di sekitar Nagisa, karena setan merah itu naksir dan manja padanya.

Kirara menghantamkan tangannya ke meja lagi.

"Sudah kuberi saran bukan!"

"Aku tolak."

Rio yang tadi sibuk membaca doujin RenIso langsung mengangkat wajah. "Saran apa?"

"Dia menyuruhku tidur dengan Karma-kun."

"LAKUKAN!" seru lainnya menggebu.

"Tapi Kirara-kun benar, Nagisa," kata Yuuma, menutup doujin yang menistakan dirinya sendiri, wajahnya damai. "Kali ini akan ada antologi, dan karena kita masuk dalam fiturnya, bukankah Karma lebih cocok jadi seme dalam pairing KaruIso dan KaruNagi?"

"Teknisnya!" Nagisa mengeluh lagi, melipat kedua tangan dengan jengkel. "Kalau mau tolong kalian saja yang cari bahan! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa tapi dia selalu pasang wajah uke di sekitarku! Seperti anak kucing...!"

"Aku ship kalian," Yuuma mengangguk tajam.

"Aku ship kalian juga," Nagisa tersenyum hangat pada Yuuma.

Keduanya saling tatap.

"Aku ship kita." Kata keduanya.

"Kami ship kalian." Tiga anggota lainnya mulai memotret.

Kirara menghela napas, mengantongi ponselnya.

"Kalau begitu apa boleh buat, karena kita kehabisan waktu, kali ini Nagisa yang akan membuat _storyboard_ denganku. Yuuma-kun dan Rio-kun yang cari bahan. Aku yakin paling parah kalian terkilir seminggu."

Rio menjotos udara. "Apapun demi asupan! Meskipun aku suka uke Karma juga...Oke, ayo cabut, Yuuma-kun!" keduanya pun meninggalkan ruang klub. Setelah itu Kirara menentukan bagian-bagian antologi mereka. Yuzuki menulis untuk dua pairing, Kirara tiga, dan Nagisa dua. Karena Yuzuki lebih suka mengetik di kasur sambil makan cemilan, ia pulang tidak lama kemudian, meninggalkan Nagisa dan Kirara.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka mengerjakan ini," gumam Nagisa.

"Aku juga..." Kirara mengangguk setuju. "Akabane terlalu populer. Apalagi doujin-doujin _straight_ yang dikeluarkan fansclub-nya, membuatku mual."

"Aku lebih suka menulis kapal-kapal yang ada Yuuma-nya..."

"Aku lebih suka menulis yang ada Hiroto-nya..."

"Memang enggak salah ya kita berdua selalu baper MaeIso."

"IsoMae-pun."

Keduanya tertawa kecil dan mulai menuliskan _plot line_. Inilah keseharian klub Yaoi. Di SMA Kunugigaoka, ada empat pilar _bishounen_ , dua pilar _cinnamon roll_ , dan tiga _sensei ikemen_. Ada juga klub Yuri, tapi fokus pada klub Yaoi, tugas-tugas kedua klub ini adalah menyebarkan asupan secara terahasia dan terorganisir untuk para-para pendosa di sekolah. Tentunya, karena jumlah gadis lebih banyak, pelanggan klub Yaoi lebih banyak, meskipun tidak menutup kemungkinan ada juga gadis yang suka Yuri.

Awalnya ketua OSIS, Gakushuu Asano, mentah-mentah menolak eksistensi klub ini hingga mengetahui bahwa omzet yang didapat dari penjualan doujin-doujin nistanya mencapai satu juta yen per bulan.

Padahal awalnya Kirara hanya sekedar iseng-iseng membuat _fanfic_ KaruNagi. Lalu dibaca oleh Nagisa, yang langsung membalas dengan _fanfic_ RenIso. Lalu ketahuan oleh Yuzuki, yang mendadak menggambar doujin-doujin untuk kedua _fanfic_ itu. Dan ketahuan lagi oleh Yuuma Isogai, yang langsung jatuh cinta dan mendukung minta asupan. Lalu disebarluaskan oleh Rio yang ratu sosmed, dan Yuuma melihat peluang bisnis.

Akhirnya klub semacam ini jadi sangat serius. Tapi tetap menyenangkan. Tidak seperti para penikmatnya, anggota klub Yaoi punya motto: dari Yaoi, oleh Yaoi, untuk Yaoi. Jadi mereka tidak punya _NOTP_ dan tidak mau campur tangan saat para pelanggan mereka mengadakan _ship war_. Sempat repot juga saat penggemar ItoNagi bentrok dengan penggemar ItoGai. Atau saat mereka menerima surat-surat kecaman agar berhenti menjadikan Yuuma uke (Yuuma sendiri entah kenapa terima-terima saja di-uke-kan).

Tapi tentu saja, yang paling dekat di antara anggota klub ini adalah Nagisa dan Kirara.

"Kiraracchi," Nagisa berhenti menulis.

"Hm,"

"Kau _ship_ dirimu dengan siapa? Jujur."

Kirara berhenti sejenak dan menatap lurus ke depan. Pulpennya mengetuk-ngetuk di meja kayu.

"Aku tidak pernah kepikiran. Kau sendiri pernah kepikiran, Nagisa?"

Nagisa mengangguk. "Kalau konteks kehidupan normal, aku ship _kita_." Katanya, tersenyum polos pada Kirara yang mengerjap datar.

"Hm...Mungkin Male!Kirara akan lumayan...?"

"Sebenarnya cewek atau pun cowok, aku tetap _ship_ kita." Nagisa berkata, menunduk malu karena perkataannya yang pertama ternyata tidak dianggap serius. Pulpen di tangan Kirara jatuh ke lantai, menggelinding menatap kaki meja.

"Um...Aku...Ehm," Kirara mengambil pulpennya, lalu menatap kertasnya yang penuh coretan _plot line_. Nagisa juga diam, menatap meja dengan serius.

Lalu tidak ada apa-apa. Mereka lanjut menulis. Hanya saja ada keheningan mengerikan di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Kiraracchi...belum datang?"

Nagisa yang baru memasuki ruangan klub langsung ditatap oleh tiga anggota tersisa.

"Hmm...dari pesannya sih," Rio, yang selalu terkoneksi dengan semuanya, memamerkan pesan terakhir Kirara di ponselnya. "...katanya dia pindah ke Cina. Untuk menguasai Kung Fu dan meminum air dari sumber mata air kehidupan."

Nagisa benar-benar tidak tahu harus merasa apa soal itu. Separuh dirinya mau lari keluar dan pulang— _berpulang_ , sekalian. Separuhnya lagi berusaha sadar diri, ingat daratan, kalau lari sekarang bisa-bisa terbongkar semua rahasia Ilahi(?).

"Kami dapat bahannya," kata Yuuma, yang sibuk dengan _laptop_ pinjamannya, meng-edit-edit foto-foto. "Karma tampak seme sekali kalau sudah melihat Rio-kun. Seakan melihat saingannya. Oh iya, kemarin Karma tanya kenapa bukan kamu yang meminta gambar."

Nagisa mengambil duduk di sebelah Rio, agak lemas. "La...Lalu kalian jawab apa?" ia sadar diri akan kemanja-manjaan sahabatnya itu, dan agak risih juga.

"Kami jawab kamu malu ketemu dia minta foto-foto, nanti malah diejek," kata Rio mengedipkan sebelah mata, jahil.

"Sasuga!" Yuzuki bertepuk tangan. "Ya, terus saja begitu, bisa-bisa KaruNagi _canon_ , hehehe~!"

BRAKK

Tiba-tiba, Nagisa, sangat tidak biasa, menggebrak meja, persis seperti saat Kirara frustrasi akan sesuatu. Tapi dia sadar diri, dan membeku di tempat. Dia tidak punya masalah di- _ship_ secara fiksi atau bahkan memberikan _fanservice_ di sana-sini, _hint-hint_ semacamnya, tapi entah kenapa mendengar dirinya di- _canon_ -kan dengan Karma membuatnya merasa sedang melalui semacam perjodohan(?).

"N...Nagisa...?"

"Ah...k-kukira lalat...h-haha..." Nagisa duduk lagi dan mengeluarkan _laptop_ -nya, tak lama kemudian bertukar bahan dengan Yuuma, dan klub Yaoi lanjut bekerja. Yuzuki yang _forte_ -nya drabble sudah mulai menggambar, dan Rio membantunya menjadi _beta_ dan _inking_.

Mungkin Kirara adalah _fujoshi_ yang sudah terlalu sejati. Seorang _master_. Pasti Nagisa sudah membuatnya ngeri atau semacamnya karena sudah berkata yang aneh-aneh. Ia harus bersikap normal...nanti kalau Kirara kembali (semoga saja) Nagisa akan pura-pura pembicaraan itu tidak pernah terjadi, dan tutup mulut soal perasaannya sampai mati.

Daripada dijauhi, kan?

"Ne, semuanya, aku penasaran," Yuzuki berhenti menggambar dan memandang ke teman-temannya, tampak serius. "Kalian...menganggap _straight_ pairing itu terlarang enggak? Maksudku, apa anti sama yang normal-normal? Riocchi misalnya, kan nyatanya juga enggak _straight_."

"Oh," Rio mengangkat wajahnya dari ponsel. "Maksudmu karena aku dan Nami-chan pacaran, aku tidak suka yang _straight_? Enggak kok. Misalnya, aku sebenarnya _ship_ Yuzucchi dengan Shuu-chan."

Yuzuki mendadak bagai kena kutukan Gorgon, tak bergerak. Demi apa ada itu bahtera Nuh yang pasti patah berkeping-keping, biar penumpangnya tak ada atau cuma kecoa (berarti Rio kecoa-nya).

"Aku juga, aku belum tahu juga soal hubunganku yang nyata, tapi kalau soal _straight_ , aku _ship_ Itona atau Ryouma dengan Kirara-kun—"

BRAKK

Bukan, bukan suara memukul meja. Nagisa dan kursinya mendadak oleng.

Yuuma tersenyum penuh arti. Mungkin dia tampak polos, tapi _dia tahu_. Dan perkataannya barusan itu _sengaja_.

.

.

.

" _...Kalau saja aku bisa lenyap dalam keadaan seperti ini pasti lebih baik_."

" _Tapi aku pasti sedih."_

" _Eh...?"_

" _Kalau saja dunia tahu kecantikanmu, pasti semuanya juga sedih. Tapi...Paling tidak biar kufoto dulu, bisa jadi bahan cerita._ "

 _Nagisa mau tidak mau tertawa, untuk pertama kalinya, begitu lepas_.

Nagisa membuka mata, tersadar kalau ternyata dia masih di ruangan klub, dan matahari sudah mulai lenyap dari horizon, menyisakan sedikit pendaran di ruangan itu. Ia menguap, meregangkan punggungnya, dan mulai merapikan meja klub mereka.

Sudah seminggu berlalu, dan Kirara Hazama, ketua klub Yaoi, tidak masuk. Tidak ada yang tahu kabarnya, dan berdasarkan pengalaman di masa lalu, tidak ada yang berani menghubungi ke rumahnya secara langsung (katanya ketua kelasnya saat kelas satu dikutuk dengan kesialan sampai akhir tahun setelah menelepon rumah Hazama).

Ia baru saja memimpikan pertama kalinya bicara dengan Kirara. Waktu itu ia tidak mengerti kenapa ada orang yang menulis cerita tentang orang yang benar-benar ada, belum lagi teman sekelasnya sendiri, dan memasangkannya dengan orang lain, dan di puncaknya, _sesama jenis_. Tapi tulisan Kirara, berbeda dengan orangnya yang tampak dingin dan tidak peka, sekali bicara menohok, tulisannya menghanyutkan dan hangat.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang klub tergeser, menjeblak terbuka, dan hadirlah Kirara Hazama, _in the flesh_. Nagisa membeku seketika, melihat wajah datar muram itu menatapnya lurus-lurus, jelas tidak melupakan perkataannya tempo hari.

"Ah...kukira kau tidak masuk...?" Nagisa berusaha memulai dengan lagak normal dan tenang, melanjutkan beres-beres meskipun sekarang isi tasnya jadi berantakan karena gugup.

Kirara melangkah masuk, dan dari belakang punggungnya, ternyata kedua tangannya memegang buket bunga dan sekotak cokelat. Nagisa beku lagi, tidak tahu harus mengharapkan apa. Mungkin ini semacam lelucon, acara TV Kaget? Yang pasti Kirara melangkah tegap ke arahnya, dan Nagisa baru sadar di keningnya tertempel kompres demam.

"Kiraracchi! Kau sakit?" Nagisa sudah lupa dengan rasa malunya sendiri, menghampiri sahabatnya itu dan menyentuh wajahnya. Panas, meskipun wajah Kirara sendiri pucat pasi.

Tapi gadis itu menunduk dan menyodorkan bunga dan cokelatnya.

Hening.

Hening.

"...Aku ship kita juga."

Nagisa menatap. Kirara melirik ke arah lain.

Kirara berharap Nagisa berhenti menatapnya.

Kirara merasakan tangannya mulai pegal menyodorkan bunga dan cokelat itu.

Nagisa maju dan memeluk Kirara.

Hening lagi.

Tapi Kirara balas memeluk Nagisa dan mengangguk-angguk setuju, antara lega dan senang sampai lupa tersenyum. Yang pasti dia harus berterima kasih pada Yuuma dan Yuzuki yang sudah menyeretnya keluar rumah agar menghadapi Nagisa dengan jantan(?).

"Ini bunga apa? Wangi sekali...!"

"Bunga bakung..."

"..."

"C...Cokelatnya, cokelatnya enak sekali! Mm...Ada sirup manis di dalamnya?"

"Iya...mungkin madu...Aku membuatnya sendiri..."

"Ohh...! Lezat sekali, Kiraracchi, terima kasih!"

"...Madu Bunga Bakung..."

"..."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I made this at around 3 AM please spare my structures /cri Anw, I know Gekkan Homo isn't out yet, but I can't help making this! After reading "Hazama in the Land of Death", Nagisa x Kirara has quickly become my favorite ship :DD so you can say this is dedicated to** Esile the Raven **. Thanks for reading!**  



End file.
